


At the Skate Park

by Kosaji



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: Alain and Ash are at a skate park. That's all there is to it.





	At the Skate Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/gifts).



> This is based off of Seito's fic [dripping like a saturated sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369429/chapters/35664846#workskin%20rel=)  
> 

"WHEEEE!" Alain slides back as Mannon whizzes by, crouched low over her skates as she races from one end of the park to the other. 

"Be careful-!" he says but is distracted by the gleam in Ash's eyes. "Ash, don't-!"

The warning is lost as Ash pushes forward on his skates, speeding across the park in the same pose as Mannon. At last minute his eyes widen as his ankles shake, throwing him off balance and knocking him ass over tea kettle into the grass. 

"Ash!" Alain brakes hard next to him,stepping onto the grass to check him over.

"I'm fine!" Ash laughs, like he didn't hit his head. He adjusts his helmet so its straight and not half falling off and holds his hand up to Alain. "I guess I need to take it a little slower."

"Just a bit," an amused voice says from behind them. Alain helps Ash up and turns to Melissa, who's holding Pikachu in her arms with Mannon coming to a graceful stop next to her. Both Mammon and Pikachu look at Ash with judgmental radiating from their faces, and he feels no shame is standing aside as they cow Ash into submission with just their eyes. 

"At least you have a helmet on," is all Melissa says, dropping Pikachu on the ground so he can jump onto his usual perch on Ash's shoulder. 

"Y-yeah," Ash says, brushing grass off the elbow and knee pads Alain practically forced him into before they got their skates on. "But that was so fun! I went so fast it was like one of Pikachu's quick attacks!" Ash cheers up, eye lit with a fevered gleam. "I wanna go that fast again!"

"How about we work on breaking, first?" Alain says, pulling Ash by the hand back onto the hardtop. He goes to drop it when Ash's hand flips so that they are holding hands, five points of warmth that Alain is immediately aware of. 

"Sure, as long as you don't mind me falling all over the place." A brief shadow passes over Ash's face and Alain blurts out the first thing to cross his mind. Anything to keep dark thoughts away.

"I'll catch you."

Alain immediately wants the ground to swallow him whole, face burning as he meets Ash's wide eyes. 

"I mean-" he stutters, as Ash starts to look a bit pink too when Mammon speeds by, clipping his elbow and making him tighten his grip on Ash's hand, accidentally pulling the two of them closer together. "Um..."

Ash stares up at him, big brown eyes wide as Alain feels his breath against his cheek. He licks his lips, freezing as Ash tracks the movement and stills, staring at his lips. 

"Should we tell them that we're still here?"

The moment is broken and Alain drops Ash's hands and rolls backwards, both of them sputtering denials.

"Steven!" Melissa smacks Steven Stone's arm with one hand, stabilizing him with the other as he wobbles from the unexpected assault. Next to them, Mannon gives them a thumbs up while Pikachu looks embarrassed for them, one paw on his head while Charizard has its head twisted at an odd angle,curious to what his trainer is up to. Alain groans and hides under his scarf.

"Don't mind us, we'll be over there!" Melissa says, grabbing Steven by both hands and skating backwards, away from the park.

"I'm coming too, Steven you're pretty bad at skating!" Mannon chimes in, skating circles around the couple as they slowly skate away. Pikachu and Charizard exchange a look and to Alain's disbelief fly after the trio, leaving Alain and Ash alone.

Together.

At the skate park.

Oh god.

"So." Alain steels himself and turns to Ash, who's looking towards the treeline. "This is kinda like a date, right?"

Hope rises in his chest as he stares at Ash, who meets his eyes and quickly looks away, the pink turning into a deep red under his dark skin. 

"I-if you want?" Alain clumsily offers out his hand, and prays it isn't as sweaty as it feels when Ash takes it. 

"You still want to learn how to properly speed-skate?" 

Ash sparkles, and Alain is breathless at the sight of warm brown eyes glowing with an intense fire at a new challenge. 

This is probably going to end terribly but for the moment he has this. Has Ash happy and alive in front of him and grinning up at him with that same cocky smirk. 

"You bet."

And if Ash sounds like he means something besides skating, well.

That's for future Alain to worry about.


End file.
